


Digital Illustration of Spock Prime

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital Illustration of Spock Prime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Illustration of Spock Prime

" alt="Digital Illustration of Spock Prime" />


End file.
